Luke Auren
Appearance Luke is a very tall and very slim young man with what people would describe as having a swimmers body. He has mid length dark brown hair that is parted to the left and is pretty messy but still looks good at least to his girlfriend. His skin is only the slightest bit tab from his love of the water and beaches that he goes to on his down time. He typically wears blue, grey, black, and white clothing blue being his favorite color. It always bothered him that his aura was green and not blue which is why his guild mark is blue and green. Personality Luke is a very calm person but with a lot of insecurity and stress on the inside but always careful not to show it. Though he is very kind and always puts others first he does has a stress and anger limit that can be devastating to anything in the near vicinity that is not alive, but that takes a lot of stress. He has a girlfriend whom he loves and would die for but treats everyone else with the same amount of respect, but if you are a sexual offender or if you threaten anything that he cares about, you need to watch out because he will have no sympathy as you are either taken to jail or torn apart by his magic. His hatred of sexual deviancy and sometimes lack of self esteem comes from being cheated on in a past relationship, not by Victoria. History Luke acquired his magic on the day he was born. In the Seishin tribe, when you are born you are chosen by an animal spirit to be your partner and there soul is attached to yours be a magic called soul link. Luke's was the wolf and, just like the rest of his tribe, they became one. In this tribe there are many different types of this magic ranging from wolves and bears to insects and even exotic animals. Each year the elder preforms a ritual that draws in these animal spirits and bind them to a new born and it has been the source of the tribes power and protection ever since. He has since traveled the road as a mercenary wizard for hire getting work where he could usually in bounty hunting and taking down evil mages but is now looking for a steady environment in a guild so he can make a home for his girlfriend, Victoria Elizabeth. He has now recently joined the guild Koma Inu and couldn't be happier. Physical Abilities On top of all of his sense and strength enhancements from his magic, Luke is an expert hunter, tracker, and very adept in hand to hand combat. He has mastered 8 different kinds of martial arts and has hunted his entire life. This skill has led to his great success in search and destroy missions in his mercenary days. Magic Abilities As stated before, Luke's magic, spirit guide's power comes from the wolf's soul that is attached to his own. This has many effects on his body already such as increased hearing, smelling, strength, stamina, and night vision, but there are many other abilities that someone with this magic possess. The aura that surrounds him can also be used for defensive purposes being able to absorb and stop strong physical and magical attacks. He also has an immense amount of magical power which is needed to full his more powerful spells. Soul-Link: '''This is the most common form of combat in Luke's tribe and is the most practiced as it is essential to master if one is to get stronger. The user makes there two souls combine and the body is enveloped in an aura that is the same shape as there animal. This aura starts out grey but as the wizard gets stronger there aura gains a color. Luke's is Green. This increases all of the physical abilities further than they already where. Also, this aura can be stretched and extended to grab or attack enemies. This has two forms. * '''Spirit Form: This is just when the body is covered by the animal shaped aura. Increasing his strength and speed along with allowing the general Spirit Guide abilities discussed later. * Deity Form: 'This is when that aura becomes massive to the point where Luke's is the size of a two story apartment and looks like a giant wolf with ancient symbols covering its body. This form increases his power output immensely increasing physical and magical abilities many times over. '''Elemental Absorption: '''While in the soul link form when ever Luke is hit by an elemental attack it is absorbed and the clear aura then becomes stronger and of that element making all further attacks of that element to Luke useless. Luke can also then control that element and may discard it when ever he wants. It does not need to be a spell to bring this about either he can become these elements by touching them like digging in the dirt, touching a tree, jumping into water, etc. '''Clairvoyance: '''This is where the guide part comes into play. Since Luke has a nature spirit attached to his soul, he is able to communicate with the unseen ones. He himself does not have clairvoyance, but the spirits he talks to do and they can answer questions on outcomes of actions and success rates of missions. They cannot assist in combat. ' ''' '''Beast Summoning Magic: '''Through having a contract with a beast from another dimension Luke is able to summon Meian, a winged wolf spiritual creature that looks god like in nature. Meian has control over light and darkness spells along with the ability of flight. They met when Luke reached his Guardian form due to Luke giving off a similar power than that of Meian, he was drawn to Luke. He is about 10ft long from nose to tail and about 6 feet tall. Also, Meian allows Luke to ride him when he needs a flight advantage in battle. '''Attacks: Basic Soul-Link Attacks: '''Punches, kicks, clawing, fang bites using the aura of the wolf that can be stretched to different sizes and enhanced with different elements. Which are of course bigger and stronger in Deity form. '''Spirit Howl: '''The howl used in soul-link form is a giant beam of energy that is one of Luke's most powerful assets and changes with the element currently absorbed. This can be used in Deity form for much more power. '''Call of the Forest: '''All animals have an automatic connection with him and he can howl and call them to his aid if need be. Typically only if there is a giant monster near by that can fight with him or distract an opponent. He does not like to do this often however because he does not like to see animals get hurt. '''Boosted State: 'Guardian form: '''The one form that exceeds the Deity form. His aura resembles that of the spirit form but the aura becomes much thicker and finer than before having more jagged edges of what looks like fur and having more wolf like features than just the ears and the tail like in spirit form. He is smaller the the Deity form but just as powerful and infinitely faster. This is his strongest form and only becomes stronger if he absorbs an element. Has the same ancient symbols on it as the Deity form. '''Trivia:'The one who gave Luke permission to join the Koma Inu guild and use beast summoning magic was Lady Komainu. Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Beast Summoning Magic Category:Male